Fennec
= The Pilot = Personality She is foremost the consummate professional. Among spies, that means inquisitive, subtle, paranoid, and morally flexible. Her humor is bitter and sharp-tongued. In many ways she is typical of the Southern French and their culture. Much of her philosophy is taken from national thought, and she looks at other cultures and nations with a very French eye. However, she is no patriot. The government are not the people, to her, and the culture is more than a population or geography. She is willing to work for anyone and do anything if it aligns with her moral compunction and they pay enough. Even, for the right price and plan, hand over the keys to her homeland. In some ways, Melle Bonheur never relaxes. She returns kindnesses and politeness with guarded diplomacy and an inwardly calculating mind. These cold calculations surface completely during mission time, where she is unthinkingly cruel and straight to the point. She is one to believe there will be time for weeping and hand wringing after the objectives are done. Whenever things turn to combat, if she can't win with an ambush strike then she attempts to avoid violence. She fully expects to die any time a fight breaks out. Anne-Laure Bonheur values smart conversation, good food, luxury, and the continued survival of humanity and high culture. She could potentially be willing to lay down her life for a priceless work of art. And so, after gaining her suit, has willingly entered the war against alien armors. Appearance Canvas changes are nearly always reserved for mid-mission, to be used as a backup in case of identification and exposure. Anne-Laure therefore looks like whatever disguise was last needed for mission parameters or a bail out if hideouts are discovered. Sometimes this form is even apparently male, though the international superspy still thinks to herself in the same name and voice no matter what her current cover is. Relations & Allies A small network of contacts in various nations, mostly European, of which are majority French government workers and a few carefully chosen and never trusted criminal agents let Bonheur keep her ear to the ground. Another -- virtual -- network of zombie computers and spyware feedback helps out otherwise. = The Suit = Fennec specializes in assassination and physical extraction maneuvers. While a capable scout, it has little utility for exfiltration or complex hacking. Suit Fluff Fennec is a highly efficient mesh suit capable of collapsing into an apparently plain silver ring. To use it outside of the disguised ring at all takes a prohibitively expensive supercomputer or a specific suite of cyberbrain upgrades and software. It has two active modes: a bracer-like fingerless glove, with partial access to its systems and tools for the user; and a full padded bodysuit made of matte black smart-fabric with a wide variety of functions. The primary functions of the suit are to disguise the body lines and proportions of the wearer with padding and binding -- to make later identification of its pilot difficult -- and to manipulate light on its surface. This is able to render the user invisible, as well as thermally disguised, and to create beams or pulses of light from any point. A carbon-based fabric stripe on the arms can be directed, energized, and swiftly constructed into a highly powerful and utterly silent longbow. Claw-like fingertip assemblies on the mesh are capable of manufacturing and magnetically enclosing plasma. With practice, and using swipes, drips, and snaps, these rigidly pointy enhancements can be used to improvise flexible whips of magnetic force containing streaks of plasma produced from the local atmosphere as well as coat arrows with a temporary magnetic field to trap a gooey plasma center. Arrows and bolts can be spun, with practice, from powder resevoirs in the palms or scalded into shape from plastics or lengths of wood nearby using the fingertips. These unique features make the Fennec suit an extremely dangerous improvised weapon, and any bearer of the ring is by definition armed and dangerous. The face of the mesh is featureless. The shape is humanoid, of a sort, and gives the wearer a slightly oversized proportion of the head to the body. The suit itself is a multifunction sensor and has a computational sublayer that interprets and transmits data to the requisite cyberbrain of a wearer. Because of the construction of the mesh armor, without the cybernetics, the user is blind, tactileness, and mostly deaf. While highly regenerative and capable of cleaning itself from the injuries of the wearer, it has no medical ability to lend its pilot and no more protection as armor than thermal underwear would have. Overall, it has a flattering and graceful appearance to it. The several layers of smart fabrics that make up the extremely collapsible mesh armor act as second skin, second muscle, and second nerve to its wearer: being second bone, too, would require it being much less subtle and more difficult to smuggle. Suit Crunch Green Initiative: 200 Natural Weapons: Free Hunter: 160 Capacitor: 140 Thermal, Night, Radar Vision: Free Plasma Bow Upgrade: Free Plasma Bow: 120 Plasma Whip: 105 Tremorsense: 100 Collapsible II: 90 Cyberbrain: 80 Martial Arts: 75 Polyglot: 70 Kinetic Stabilizers: 60 Sub-Armor Pistons: 50 Canvas II: 40 Brainwave Harness: 20 Spyware: 15 Bio: 10 Floodlights: 00 Category:Mesh Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Suits Category:Pilots